1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to separation into fractions of municipal waste or the like. More particularly, it relates to a rotary drum magnetic separator and use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our earlier patent application Ser. No. 457,675, we disclosed a rotary fuel homogenizer and how it may be used in separating municipal waste into fractions. Heretofore such municipal waste has had to be shredded before separating into fractions.